


Together

by StarbucksSue



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm okay," Rodney replied slowly. "Still have a bit of a headache but I guess having a hole drilled through your skull will do that to a person. At least it doesn't seem to have had a detrimental effect on my IQ anyway."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bluedelft for her birthday post at 1_million_words.

"John?" Rodney queried softly, dropping carefully to sit beside John on the edge of the pier, placing the beer beside him.

"Hey, Rodney," John replied quietly. "How're you doing?"

Rodney opened one of the cans and handed it to John before taking his own.

"I'm okay," Rodney replied slowly. "Still have a bit of a headache but I guess having a hole drilled through your skull will do that to a person. At least it doesn't seem to have had a detrimental effect on my IQ anyway." He stopped, watching John out of the corner of his eye.

"Already checked have you?" John asked, staring at the can in his hand before taking a long drink.

"Yeah, got Radek to test me when he came to visit me in the infirmary." Rodney admitted, not missing the wince from his companion.

He'd spent 48 hours in the infirmary with both Jennifer and Jeannie fussing around him. Richard Woolsey, Ronon, Radek, Teyla and, surprisingly, Evan Lorne had all visited to see how he was. The only person missing had been John, but Rodney thought he understood.

"I'm okay, John." Rodney said finally. "I really am."

"But you almost weren't." John whispered desperately. "Keller didn't believe there was anything wrong at first, then she didn't want us to take you to Talus and then she didn't want to operate. Dammit, Rodney, we almost lost you. I thought we were in this together, I save your life you save mine, but this time there was nothing I could do except watch you slip away right before my eyes."

"No John, you didn't do nothing and you did help. It made a huge difference. Both from what I remember and from the recordings Jeannie showed me, whenever I got scared you were there, whenever I called for you, you came. When I had nightmares you brought me out here and made me feel normal. You were there for me all the way through and you made me feel safe. Jeannie said you were the only person I remembered and I remember thinking that if it was possible to save me you would. It's what friends do." He said with a grin.

John sighed, draining the can and Rodney handed him another.

“Should you be drinking?” John asked with a frown.

“Probably not too much, but I’m only on Tylenol, Jennifer wouldn’t give me anything stronger,” Rodney confessed with a chuckle. “I’ve had worse combinations.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying the sunset.

“So, can I persuade you to come back in for dinner?” Rodney asked at last. “Jeannie would like to see you before she goes in the morning and we thought a team dinner tonight would be good.”

John checked his watch.

“Yeah. I wasn’t really hungry earlier but I guess I could eat now.” He didn’t make a move to get up though and Rodney bumped John’s shoulder with his own.

John grinned and relaxed, getting to his feet and holding out his hand to pull Rodney up. Friends, that's what it was all about, they were in ths together and together they would live to fight another day.


End file.
